1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving apparatus for a vehicle door that can drive a door in opening and closing directions.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional driving apparatus for a vehicle door includes an electromagnetic clutch that can perform connection and disconnection of an operating force transmission route between an output of a reduction gear mechanism for reducing rotation speed of a motor and an output gear for actuating a cable connected to a slide door. By rotating the motor and putting the operating force transmission route in a connected state using the electromagnetic clutch, the slide door can be moved in opening or closing directions according to motor-driving operation. By disconnecting the operating force transmission route using the electromagnetic clutch, rotation of the output gear according to movement of the slide door is prevented from being transmitted to the reduction gear mechanism and the motor, so that the slide door is put in a manually operable state (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-160933).